


The Disagreement (part II)

by Krashlyn



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up for my one-shot "The Disagreement".  The idea for this came from SouthernBelleSoccer.</p><p>Hope you all like it!</p><p>PS- I think I'm getting borderline "too cute" for my style so I'm going to have to write something super angst-y after this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disagreement (part II)

"He's so beautiful." Ashlyn said with her eyes gleaming as the nurse handed their baby to Ali. All cleaned up and wrapped in a light blue blanket.

"Most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ali couldn't take her eyes off him.

Ashlyn refrained from throwing a 'besides me' in there. She'd wait on the jokes for a few more hours.

"Hi, little guy!" Ashlyn moved in close and Ali looked up to her with the biggest, most excited smile Ashlyn had ever seen. She brushed the damp hair from Ali's forehead and kissed it before she resumed adoring the baby. Her arm around Ali's shoulders. "You did great, Al." She said softly.

"Do you want to hold him?" Ali asked. Still not ready to let go but she knew Ashlyn was dying to hold their son.

Ashlyn held out her hands and carefully took the baby. His feet squirmed a little from inside the blanket as his position shifted. Ashlyn's heart fluttered when she held him close and he made the cutest noise. She looked to Ali who was grinning like a fool.

 _That is the cutest thing I've ever seen._ Ali smiled to herself but she felt it creeping across her face. Ashlyn was always great with kids.

"Well aren't you the most handsome boy in the world." She talked to the baby and moved to kneel so Ali could join. He squirmed a little bit more at the movement. "See! He knows it. That's my boy!"

"That he is." Ali said softly and brought her hand up to gently scratch the back of Ashlyn's neck as they took it all in.

...

"We're parents." Ashlyn finalized quietly as the baby slept later that day.

Ali looked up at her, eyes glistening, and nodded in agreement. "Best parents ever." She pointed out with a little bit of attitude and a smile. "Baby Harris is going to be the coolest kid."

Ashlyn gave her a look. "Baby Harris needs a name." She pointed out.

"I know. Not yet though. I'd like to wait a few hours before we have to argue." Ali teased and pulled Ashlyn down to kiss her cheek.

"Fair enough." Ashlyn responded. "I waited nine months, I can wait a few hours."

...

The next morning arrived and the nurse came in to get Ali ready to go home.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out for a minute, hon." She asked Ashlyn politely. "I promise to make your wife beautiful for the ride home." She smiled.

"You got it." Ashlyn sprung up and grabbed her phone. She leaned down to kiss Ali's temple before she left and whispered in her ear. "You're already beautiful." She said smoothly. She knew it would get Ali- she was a sucker for a complementive gesture.

She felt Ali smile against her cheek as she pulled back to walk out. Ali's cheeks were pink and she looked down shyly with a smile.

_It still gets me._

...

Ashlyn called her mom with an update. Same with her grandma and brother. She texted Kyle they would Skype when they got home. Ali's mom was coming up this weekend and her dad was coming over tomrorrow- the benefits of living so close.

The nurse came out and motioned for her to go in when she was ready.

Ashlyn walked back in quietly in case the baby was sleeping and stopped in her tracks when she laid her eyes on them. Ali sitting up in the bed with the baby in her arms, just lovingly staring down at him, eyes brimming with tears of happiness.

Ashlyn couldn't help but admire the scene for a moment. The two most beautiful things she's ever seen before in her life. She fought the lump in her throat.

"Come here." Ali said without looking up. She knew Ashlyn was there without checking.

She sat on the edge of the bed facing her wife and the baby, one arm resting on the other side of Ali to prop herself up. 

Ali smiled a huge grin as they both looked down at him. "I didn't think it was possible... to feel more complete than I already did..." She tried to maintain composure and Ashlyn brought her hand to Ali's cheek when she noticed she was struggling. Ashlyn couldn't help but smile. "This is just... Ash... we have a family." She started to sob, happily.

"I know." Ashlyn whispered, sharing in her joy. "You're a mom." She kissed her temple. "And I'm a mom." She kissed her cheekbone. "And we have a family." She kissed the corner of her mouth as Ali nodded. Ashlyn wiped the tears from Ali's cheeks. "Ready to go home?" She asked softly.

Ali nodded again and wiped the remaining tears with her free hand.

"Here." She handed Ashlyn the Carolina blue, UNC onesie. "Let's bring him home in this."

Ashlyn's eyes darted to Ali's. "Really?" She asked innocently and suddenly it was totally worth it to Ali. That look in her wife's eyes was amazing.

"Yea. Really." She kissed her temple.

...

"Wow." Ali said dramatically but sincerely.

"I know, right?" Ashlyn turned to her as she held the boy in her arms. "He looks great!"

"He does." Ali admitted and grabbed her bags.

"No, no!" Ashlyn handed her the baby and took the bags from her shoulder. "Let me take those, mama." She slung both bags over her shoulder and got her keys out.

...

Ashlyn let Ali put him in the car seat but she double-checked it after for good measure. "Can never be too safe." She said seriously as Ali rolled her eyes and walked around to the passenger side. Ashlyn rushed to open the door for her and Ali's eyes rolled again.

Ali buckled her seatbelt and Ashlyn double-checked to make sure it was tight enough. "Can never be too safe." She said again, this time with a smirk.

...

She was at Ali's door to open it before Ali could even get her seatbelt off.

"Babyyy." Ali partially whined. Not wanting Ashlyn to do _everything_ for her.

"Aliii." Ashlyn matched her tone and helped her out of the car. Ali smiled anyway. "I have the bags, you get the boy." Ashlyn instructed and handed Ali the carrier. She carried the bags into the house and came back out to help.

Ali was holding him, leaning against the car, facing the house. She was smiling at the baby who was half asleep leaning on her shoulder.

"What're you guys doing?" Ashlyn asked with a grin.

"Just showing Wesley his home." She looked at Ashlyn from the corner of her eye.

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? Who?"

Ali had a guilty smile on her face. "Our son, Wesley."

"Whoa whoa whoa... The name Wesley made it to the final. That doesn't mean Wesley wins the Cup, darlin'. My choice is still in the final too."

"Didn't I tell you? Since he wore **your** onesie- **I** get to choose the name." She smirked.

"That is NOT how it works."

"No, that IS how it works." Ali said definitively with a devilish look on her face. "Right, Wes?" She nuzzled closer to him and he wiggled a little bit, letting out a slight giggle. "That's a yes!" Ali cheered quietly and smiled from ear-to-ear.

Ashlyn lost the battle right there. She was bound to give in to that smile eventually anyway.

"We'll see." Ashlyn said but Ali knew she won.

...

Ali woke in the middle of the night to an empty bed. She could faintly see Ashlyn's silhouette across the room by the baby's crib. She was sitting in a chair they brought in for exactly this reason.

Ashlyn was at the very edge of the recliner- elbows on her knees with her chin in her hands. Just adoringly watching the baby sleep.

Ali walked over and stood at Ashlyn's side until Ashlyn noticed she was there. Ali placed a hand on her shoulder and Ashlyn wrapped an arm around Ali's legs.

"What're you doing up?" Ali asked sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep." Ashlyn admitted. "Too excited." She kept her eyes trained on Wesley. "What're you doing up? You need some sleep."

"Couldn't sleep without you." Ali studied the features of the little one as she smiled, knowing Ashlyn was now looking at her.

Ashlyn sat back in the recliner and carefully pulled Ali onto her lap. "Now you can." She said as she let Ali get comfortable.

They were quiet for a moment as they both watched him sleep.

Ashlyn could tell Ali was still awake by the occasional brush of eyelashes against her cheek.

"Do you think he'll be a keeper or a defender?" She asked seriously, with child-like curiosity, and it made Ali smile.

Ali snuggled closer and tucked her head under Ashlyn's chin. Letting out a yawn in the process. "Forward." Ali said as she finished the yawn. She felt Ashlyn lean back but she moved back with her anyway.

"Why a forward?"

"So we can teach him how to take on keepers and defenders." Ali said smartly from her spot on Ashlyn's lap, starting to melt into her form.

"Mmm good point." Ashlyn agreed and relaxed further.

"Next one will be a middie." Ali mumbled into her and smiled, waiting for Ashlyn to say something like 'one is enough for right now'.

But Ashlyn smiled too. She thought it was cute Ali was already thinking of another. So instead of entertaining Ali's idea, she pushed her own. "Just remember who gets to name the next one..." She grinned.

"Yea... me again." Ali countered and chuckled to herself.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes... mostly because she knew Ali was right.

...


End file.
